Oneshots - Homestuck
by dersitePrince
Summary: A collection of my oneshots for Homestuck. There are no plans to continue writing them, however that isn't to say there will never be another one.
1. Dogs, Cats, and a Shipper's Remorse

**So, as I promised, UT oneshot. On the road, let's go. Frisk and Asriel both eighteen. Post-pacifist, spoilers ahead. No headcanon, I swear. Frisk is male in my headcanon.**

* * *

Asriel tossed and turned in his bed. The night terrors, again. He couldn't go back to being a flower, dammit. He had a feeling inside of him, a feeling he couldn't shake. But it was good. It was _love._

Not "Level of Violence," love, but the feeling. Rather, he was _in_ love. It was total ecstasy. Cloud freaking Nine. He didn't feel this as a flower. He hoped and prayed that nothing would be reset. He couldn't take that. That would bruttally batter his emotions.

Frisk was always gentle, kind, and loving. She always knew what someone was thinking, and how to deal with it. She convinced him to go to the surface with everyone. He still couldn't belive he was here.

He continued tossing and turning, unable to shake these damnable nightmares of going back to Flowey. If that happened, he'd end it all then and there, as there wouldn't be a will for him to live anymore. Not that it all mattered anyways. Frisk promised not to reset, but he still couldn't shake the feeling.

Ah, well. Nothing he could do to get rid of them. He _could_ tell Frisk how he felt, but what if she didn't return the feeling? Things would just be awkward between the two of them. He couldn't live with that.

But Frisk is very understanding, he internally argued. Yes, but things still wouldn't be the same. You don't date someone who rejected you, do you?

These arguments went on for hours, always in "keep your big mouth shut." He wished he could muster up the courage to say something. He talked to her normally like it was no big deal. What was so different this time?

 _HE HAD EVERYTHING TO LOSE, THAT'S WHAT._

Sure, he said dumb things to her all the time, but this would be something that wasn't supposed to be taken lightly like everything else he said.

* * *

Frisk sat up in bed, watching Asriel struggle to rest. He was asleep, that was for sure, but he didn't rest anymore. Ever since two years ago on his sixteenth birthday. It's hard to watch a loved one fall into insanity. Night terrors were the beginning. If they're dealt with, they can easily be changed from the path their on. So she promised herself and Asriel that she'd ask him in the morning.

She should've done so a long time ago, to be honest. Insomnia usually comes next. But that was never a problem for Asriel. Just the night terrors. Frisk needed to sleep, though. Tomorrow was gonna be big, but when wasn't it? She and Asriel were gonna meet up with Sans and Papyrus to go see _Captain America: Civil War._ Papyrus had been raving about seeing it for weeks.

She honestly wanted an excuse to get out of the house with her friends, more hopefully a one-to-one with Asriel. But she'd take what she could get. She _did_ have more than one friend, after all.

Frisk then had an idea. Just incase anything goes wrong tomorrow,

 _The hopefulness that you will help Asriel, it feels you with determination._

Even though technically this'd be breaking her promise to not reset, Asriel had been asking for her not to do a _true reset._ But a promise was a promise. Dammit. That was pointless... But not like he'd know... Right?

* * *

The next day, Asriel got up sluggishly out of bed. He'd slept 'til ten o'clock. Dammit, he was gonna be late if he didn't hurry. He quickly dressed himself, and ran downstairs to grab a snack before headin to meet Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus at the movies. But Frisk was sitting at the table. What?

"Uh, Frisk? Aren't we supposed to be at the movies in like, ten minutes?" Asriel inquired, obviously confused, as the movie started at 10:15.

"I would say yes," Frisk began, "But that'd only be true two hours from now. Look at the clock."

Asriel looked at the wall clock. _Eight o'clock._ But how? The bedroom clock read ten o'clock.

"I see you're confused. Please elaborate on why," Frisk said.

"The clock in the bedroom read ten o'clock."

"Oh, I set that ahead."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't sleep in and be late. Also..." Frisk trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Um, what have you been dreaming about lately, Dreemurr boy?" Frisk giggled softly, enjoying the pun she had attempted to make.

"Um, I," Asriel stammered. He didn't want to say anything directly, his fears of not speaking to Frisk again told him.

"I've been having night terrors. About... About it all being reset," He lied.

"Oh. Asriel, I can assure you I wouldn't do that. I'm your friend, remember? I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Thanks, for that, Frisk," Asriel said, feeling a bit better even if that truly wasn't the main problem. It was still a problem, but not truly what he dreamt about.

"Well, I guess we should both get ready. Given _I_ still need to eat."

"Alright. Meet you there?"

"See you there."

* * *

Asriel quickly ate, changed, and brushed his fur and teeth. He was excited to see this movie, probably just as much as the next guy, unless that next guy was Papyrus.

Papyrus absolutely _adored_ superhero movies, while mostly _Marvel_ , since he had learned the difference between what's good and bad (I swear, I'm basing this off my opinions, no hate plz) and while _DC_ had a breakthrough once in awhile, they mostly only bore rotten fruit.

Asriel figured _Captain America: Civil War_ was going to be another Marvel masterpiece, like the one he had most recently seen _The Avengers._ He still needed to see the sequel, though. There were actually quite a few movies he needed to catch up on, such as _Antman_ and _Deadpool_. But that could wait.

In his mind, he was hyping up the movie as he biked down there. He didn't want to drive, and the theater wasn't too far down the way. Frisk had left ages ago, obviously wanting to make sure she was early to get the tickets. He'd have to thank her for yet another thing.

He quickly biked down the street, and into the movie theater parking lot and over to the bike rack. He locked up his bike tightly to make sure it wasn't stolen. He'd have no other way home than walking if it was.

He met Frisk just outside. Punctual as always.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Did you get the tickets?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. I would've forgotten."

"No problema, amigo."

"Heh..."

At this point it was the waiting game. Papyrus and Sans would be arriving any minute at this point. Papyrus wouldn't miss it for the world, and Sans didn't trust his younger brother to make the trip to meet here alone. He wanted to see it anyways so he could find new jokes to make. "The old funnybone jokes are getting kinda old," he said.

They both arrived shortly. Sans had rode in Papyrus's car to make it easier to transport back. Otherwise, he would've rode on his personal transporter.

"Heya," Sans greeted.

"Are you all ready to see the greatest movie of all time?" Papyrus asked, hyping it up even more.

"I suppose," Frisk replied.

"Heck yeah," Asriel said.

"Well then, let's do this, shall we?" Sans suggested.

"Frisk, the tickets, please," Papyrus said, holding his hand out to take the tickets.

"Sure, buddy," Frisk siad, giving the tickets to Papyrus.

"Wowie! I can hardly wait! Can you guys?" an ecstatic Papyrus asked.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, everyone came out of the theater, discussing the movie. Their favorite parts, theories, et cetra.

"Well, I suppose we should all get going," Sans suggested.

"I suppose," Frisk added, and pulled Asriel's ear right next to her. She whispered "Don't go anywhere. I'm trying to get them to leave."

"Welp, guess we'll be seein' ya," Sans said.

"Yeah. See ya!" Frisk said, smiling.

Sans and Paprus got in the car and headed off. Asriel stood there, wondering what Frisk wanted him to stay for.

"What is it, Frisk?" he asked.

"Asriel, I know you were lying to me earlier. What is really up with you?"

Asriel sighed. He couldn't avoid his feelings forever. But, he put up his best.

"I just- I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?" He was scrambling for the right words. He didn't want Frisk to worry, but at the same time he didn't want to talk about his problems.

"See you at home," he said, running off to grab his bike. He unlocked it and walked it away a bit from the rack. He got on and rode out of the parking lot.

 _Dammit,_ he though, _I can't keep from telling Frisk forever. She'll find out eventually._ Now, a reset was sounding a bit more appealing to him. He wouldn't have to hold this in anymore. But he still couldn't bear the thought.

He turned it over in his mind. He should tell her. Set his fears aside, and just get it off his chest. But, he still couldn't shake the thought of things not being the same in a terrible way. He wracked his mind, searching for what to do. He finally decided that he had the courage to say something.

* * *

He made his way up the driveway and parked his bike in the backyard. He was breathing heavier. Not from a tiring ride, no, not at all. It was a short, easy ride. He was about to do something he had deemed incorrect and stupid many times before. Why the hell was he contradicting himself on so many levels? No one else ever did that, to his knowledge.

No one was home. _Phew._ He pulled out his key and unlocked the door for himself. He could be alone when it happened. Public spaces, even if his home was technically a _private_ space, he still thought it public when his mom was home. Now that thought was in his mind, where was she?

He checked his phone. _No texts._ She always texted him when she wasn't going to be home. He texted her _"Where are you?_ " and waited. Ten minutes later, he picked his phone up and dialed he number. _Once. Twice. Thrice. Voicemail. Dammit._ He didn't bother leaving a message. He hung up and dialed Frisk.

 _"Hello?"_ Frisk's voice came.

"Frisk, where are you?"

 _"Um, I am at the corner of Happy and Healthy."_ Frisk giggled through the phone.

"Frisk, I'm serious."

 _"Look, I took a wrong turn and don't know where I am."_

"Do you know the street name?"

 _"No, sorry. It's scratched out."_

"Oh my God... Frisk, I'm coming to get you."

 _"Why?"_

"I've been there before, you will not like it. Just stay put, okay?"

 _"Okay."_

Asriel hung up, grabbed his keys and jumped in the car. He sped five miles over the speed limit, but this was a crisis. He couldn't find his mom, and Frisk was in a very dangerous part of town. How she didn't know it existed was beyond him, but obviously not the plot. It's probably beyond you as well.

He tapped the steering wheel, overly nervous. What if something had happened to either Frisk or his mom? Should he have brought some type of weapon? These and many more questions rang through his head at the same time. He tried reassuring himself that they could take care of themselves, but that didn't help.

* * *

Frisk leaned against the sign pole. Checking the time every so often. How did she not know this place existed and Asriel did? He also sounded very terrified over the phone. _He shouldn't have anything to worry about,_ she though, _I can take care of myself. Perhaps he needs me for something?_

She thought about every possibility. She heared tires screeching, and was tempted to check it out, but before she could, she felt a hand reach out and grab her arm and pull her. She squealed, only to meet the face of Asriel.

"What the hell! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Frisk scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm in a hurry."

"Why?"

"I don't know where Toriel is."

 _Toriel._ Asriel only used her name in serious situations.

"Did you get a text from her saying she was going anywhere?"

"No."

"Did you text her?"

"Yes."

"Did she reply?"

"No."

"Did you call her?"

"Yes, I got voicemail. Now, c'mon," Asriel said, growing impatient.

"Asriel," Frisk said in a soothing voice. "She's my mom, too. I just want to know what you've tried."

"And that's fine. I just-"

"Shoosh, I wasn't done. Look, should she not turn up by tomorrow, we'll go to the police."

"Okay."

"For now, we'll just ask around and see if anyone's-"

Frisk's phone began ringing. She took it out and looked at the number. _Papyrus._

 _"Hello? Frisk?"_ his voice rang.

"Yes, Papyrus?"

 _"Um, have you seen Sans? He said he was going to Grillby's when we got home and he usually comes back after about a half hour. I'm really worried."_

"Oh, my. Well, um, we were gonna ask you a similar question. But, no, I have not seen him sorry."

 _"Oh, well, sorry for bothering you."_

"Papyrus, you don't have to apologize. Have you seen Toriel since the movie, per chance?"

 _"In fact, I have! Nyeh heh heh!"_

"When?"

 _"Just as Sans was leaving, Ms. Toriel was about to ring our doorbell! She asked Sans about being ready for something."_

"Uh, thanks Papyrus. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

Frisk hung up, fearing telling Asriel what she theorized what was happening. She also hung up, not wanting to tell Papyrus that Sans hadn't gone to Grillby's, but instead, possibly a date with Toriel.

"So?" Asriel asked, unable to stand the tension.

"I- I- I can't tell you where she is, but I can give you an idea."

"And that is...?"

"I d- don't think you wanna know."

"Frisk, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I- I think she went on a date..."

"With...?" Asriel wanted to know who his mom had the hots for, so he could tease her about it.

"With, uh, S- Sans." Frisk braced herself for Asriel's wrath. He look stunned.

"Wh- wha...?"

* * *

Asriel was completely petrified. His mom and... Sans? That was so wrong on so many levels. His mom couldn't date one of his friends. That wasn't right.

"Asriel, I- I didn't say that was happening for sure!" Frisk said, desperately trying to calm him down.

"Just... Get in the car."

The whole ride home was silent. Asriel had that look on his face that he'd just seen a ghost. It was always a possibility. A weird one, but always possible. Everything started making more and more sense the more and more he thought about it. She didn't answer because she didn't know what to say, she didn't text him to keep it quiet, but at the same time worried him.

He'd have to confront her about that when she got home. But this was absurd, he internally argued, Toriel hadn't dropped any hints, or said anything about the matter. She would normally ask him about his love life before diving into anything first. He knew his mom. Or at least, he thought he did.

Asriel pulled up in the driveway, and unlocked the door. No one was home, still. Well, he thought, he'd have some alone time with Frisk.

"Hey, uh, Frisk?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Could you come upstairs with me?"

"Um, why?"

"I have something I want to tell you... In private."

"Why not right here? No one's home.

"Um, I, just, it feels more comfortable that way. Someone could walk in any second, y'know?"

"Yeah. I get it."

They both ran upstairs and into the room they shared. Asriel closed and locked the door, so they wouldn't be disturbed. He was sweating bullets.

"Uh, Asriel, why'd you lock the door? You're acting really weird."

Asriel had that look on his face. The one that told Frisk hes was nervous, and terrified of whatever was going to happen next.

"Frisk, there's something I've needed to tell you for a long time," his voice shaky, looking like he'd pass out any second now.

"Yes? Spit it out, Asriel."

"I- I- I love you."

"I love you too, Asriel."

"No, Frisk, not like that. As in, _in_ love with you." He was gonna tear up any moment now. He knew what was coming. _I'm sorry, Asriel. I don't feel the same way_ , his mind screamed in Frisk's voice.

"Oh," she was blushing now. "Now that I think about it, I guess I feel the same way."

 _Wait, what? The hell?_

Asriel was blushing now. Hard. Frisk made her way towards him, staring longingly into his eyes. She wanted something. And she intended to get it. Now they were face to face. Frisk snaked her arms around Asriel's stomach, leaning her face forward and grazing his lips with hers.

But she wasn't done there. She pushed him onto his bed, getting on top of him and forcing him to lay flat on his back.

"Why so tense?" she asked in a seductive voice. "Relax."

She leaned in again, kissing him deeper this time. Asriel returned her kiss with full force. At this point, they just let their arms wander around each other's body, each feeling up their partner. They pulled apart briefly for air.

Asriel flipped Frisk, taking her by surprise and getting on top.

"Oh ho. Getting a bit **Frisk** y, are we?"

"You've been spending _way_ too much time with Sans, Frisk."

They let no more words pass between them before they locked lips again. They were both at complete ecstasy. Asriel ran his hands along Frisk's hips, and she moaned.

"Asriel, don't stop," Frisk said through muffling kisses.

Asriel let his hands wander up her shirt. They weren't going to go too far, as they wanted to do this safely, but Asriel's curiosity go the better of him. Her skin was so soft.

Their whole spiel continued late into the night. Neitjer tiring from the burning passion between them. They continued to make out, not having a care in the world. Toriel had come home and gotten in the bed hours ago, never attempting to enter the room for fear of disturbing the two. After long enough, they finally broke apart, each breathing heavily.

"That was fun, huh?" Frisk asked.

"Hell yes."

"What should we do next?"

"Given it's almost midnight, we should probably go to sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

So, they each fell asleep in each other's arms, not to wake until late noon tomorrow.

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated, along with story suggestions. Enjoyed the story, send me a PM and let me know! I'll write a sequel if enough people like it enough!**

 **Original Publishing Date: April 24, 2016; Unedited**

 ** ***I am not planning on continuing this oneshot series, however I'm condensing them down into one story in case I do wish to continue at some point in the future*****


	2. The Rules of Betrayal

**I had MAJOR inspiration for this. I'd be better off putting my hand to Undertale, as that's what the community loves in terms of my stories, but IDGAF, I haven't written for Homestuck in a while, so here's this heap of shit. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie, and I take no credit for his genius.**

* * *

Your name? KARKAT VANTAS. Your situation? LOVER-BOY that has been SCREWED-OVER-FUCKWAYS.

You would've thought of DAVE STRIDER as a legitimately good guy, but BETRAYAL has it's SECRET BUT DESTRUCTIVE ways.

Not only that, but your friends have fully ABANDONED you. JOHN never makes eye contact since he skipped a grade. AC never says shit anymore, and it's really taking a toll on your sanity.

But in order for a true CONTEMPLATION OF SITUATION to be possible, you suppose you should be telling why you're in this situation. You decide it's best to keep a third-person narrator for the time being as well. And to think, the entire shithole your life has become all started on your thirteenth birthday - also the first day of school, which was bullshit - three years ago.

* * *

Karkat looked up at the damned junior highschool he was going to be forced to go to for the year. It was unlikely he'd make any friends. Despite what his friends from his last school, he was very quiet and shy... The loud one was Gamzee Makara, but it pained him to think about him. Moving took a toll on him every time, especially when leaving behind an amazing friend like that...

Karkat promised himself he wasn't about to cry as he walked inside - but he damn sure wanted to. His parents hadn't asked his opinion, but they had asked his brother, Kankri.

He sighed. No need in looking back right now. His future self was doing that and we don't want inception-level flashbacks happening. He took out his schedule to look at his homeroom. Ms. Linda. Well, time to go make a fool of himself. He adjusted his backpack and headed to her room. When he got there, most of the class appeared to already be there.

He scanned the room, looking for a place to sit in the back - away from the commotion. He found a spot and headed to sit there. When he sat down, he realized that he'd sat by someone. Dammit, he was looking to be alone! He turned to look at the boy. He seemed pretty normal. Shiny black hair, - albeit in an odd hairdo - square black-rimmed glasses.

"Um," he said in vain of trying to get the boy's attention. He appeared to be staring at something on the wall. He cleared his throat, again in attempt to get the boy's attention. He finally turned around and Karkat looked at his face. Piercing blue eyes, nothing very weird. He had all the reason to sit up fr- oh. He looked at his mouth and saw his buck teeth. He must've gotten bullied a lot for that.

"Oh, hi! I'm very sorry, I wasn't sure if I heard you the first time. My name's John Egbert, and might I ask who you are?" John asked cheerily.

That grin across his face, just the look of him in general was very optimistic.

"U-Uh... I'm Karkat Vantas..." he could tell how awkward he was at that moment. John could, too, but he continued nonetheless.

"Well, it's great to meet you, Karkat! I'll have to introduce you to everyone at lunch," once John said that, Karkat went into s silent state of shock. His eyes widened and he gave John a weird look. Almost fearful, yet welcoming at the same time.

But that faded when Karkat realized that he wasn't about to get through this year without making some friends. "Uh, I-I don't think that w-would be t-too great of an idea..." he said, obviously scared out of his flesh of other people.

"Uh, yeah. My best friend, my sister and another one of my friends. Is there a problem?" John's face showed genuine concern. _Very_ genuine. _He's a great person, unlike me,_ Karkat thought.

"N-no p-problem. No problem at all..."

"Well, that's great," then the bell rang. "Well, I'll see ya 'round 'kay?"

"O-okay..."

* * *

That day went grudgingly until lunch. Karkat got in line, only to be greeted by a very threatening face. Dave Strider, even though he didn't know him at the time, look menacing. He could tell he was leering at him, even behind those pitch-black shades. Not only that, he was the most popular kid in the entire school, so that was even more disturbing.

Karkat's face showed fear, and Dave smirked. He adjusted his hair, and grabbed his tray. He picked up his lunch, Karkat following suit. When Karkated exited the lunch line, he squinted, looking mostly for John's noticeably nerdy glasses and buck teeth. He eventually found John waving at him. He hid his face from everyone else, trying not ro be noticed. It, visibly, wasn't working.

"Hey, Karkat!" John greeted, cheerful as ever.

"H-hi John," Karkat greeted back, sitting down. "This cafeteria is huge compared to my last school. How do you with s-so many p-people..."

"It helps when you have the most popular guy in school as your best friend," John said casually.

"Wh-what?" Karkat was completely confused. He attempted to put the pieces together, but before he managed it, John got up and started waving again.

"Wh-what are you doing?! D-don't you know not t-to draw attention to yourself?!" Karkat whisper-yelled.

"Dave! Dave! Over here!" John called.

Karkat put his face in his arms, wanting to hide away from the world. His social anxiety getting the better of his emotions at the moment. He emitted a low growl.

"'Sup?" came an unfamiliar voice. "What's with the pip-squeak?" it asked.

"Karkat is not a pip-squeak. He's my new homeroom buddy," defened John. At least he had one new friend here.

"Hey, Kitkat," the voice said. "Wake up."

"I'm not asleep," Karkat said.

"Well at least properly introduce yourself."

Karkat groaned. He got up to meet face-to-face to smug, leering shit he met in line. There came the fear again. Even though this time this 'Dave,' had a vacant expression, he was still afraid just from that encounter.

"Oh, hey. You're the kid I met in line. Sorry if I scared you a bit, that's usually a normal reaction."

"N-normal?! As in, that happens o-often?" Karkat was a bit ticked.

"Hey, no need to lose your shit. I'm Dave Strider, and what's your name again? Kitkat, was it."

"I'm _Karkat_ Vantas."

"Heh, sorry. I forget names easily. Especially if they're different from the names of people I usually encounter."

"It's okay, i-it's kinda normal for p-people to get my name wr-wrong..."

"What's with the stutter? No need to be nervous."

"I-I'm always a bit on edge..."

"Ah."

The conversation was left there, and the air went stale. John broke the unbearable silence. "Here comes Jade and Rose!" he said, as Karkat ate. Karkat turned around to get a look.

One was blonde, a skull-like thing on her t-shirt, a pink headband, nothing too abnormal.

The other had shiny, black hair, much like John's. She had round, rimmed glasses, and buck teeth. She had an atom on her shirt, and Karkat found an odd attraction to her.

Feeling an odd attraction to her, he turned back to his lunch, fearing they'd notice the elephant in the room - him - and be immediately disgusted. He was surprised he got John and Dave to be a bit passive with him. It would be much harder to get on their good sides. He'd never really gotten along with girls all that well.

Karkat stared at his lunch tray as he ate, afraid they'd point him out immediately as Dave had done. John and Dave greeted them and they all sat down. The black-haired girl sat in front of him, and John to his left.

"Uh, hello?" the black-haired girl said, and Karkat looked up. He could feel himself staring. Several seconds passed before she cleared her throat. Another several seconds passed beforw John nudged Karkat.

"Oh, uh, um, h-hi..." Karkat said, unable to keep himself from making an awkward greeting. He'd seen her around the hallways, and they'd called her name in most of his classes, so he didn't know how they hadn't already met.

"Heh, I'm Jade Harley! And you are...?" Jade said, making Karkat all the more afraid. She was as cheerful as John, but in her own, cute, way. Wait, what?

"I-I'm Karkat Vantas," he said, all the while cursing himself for stuttering.

"Oh, I haven't seen you before. Are you new to this school?"

"Yea..." he replied., picking at his food a bit.

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Jade."

 _Did I just get through a sentence without stuttering?_ was his immediate thought. John elbowed Karkat's ribs. Karkat shot his eyes in John's direction. John wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and Karkat could feel his face getting hot. Was it that obvious, his slight attraction to Jade?

The bell rang, and Karkat went to throw away his tray. As he went up to the trash can, John grabbed his shoulder, ""Don't you know not to draw attention to yourself?!"" he said, mimicking Karkat's voice.

"Sh-shut the fuck up."

* * *

Finally, seventh period. He was ready for this shitty birthday to be over. It ended where it started, Ms. Linda's class, for science. John and Jade were both there, and John had appeared to have made another friend. Except, Karkat knew this girl from two moves ago.

Vriska fucking Serket. Elementary school bully. She'd been held back a year, making everyone she was in the same grade with vulnerable. However, _he_ was her prime target. He thought he'd seen the last of her and her shit, but apparently fucking no. Not only that, his new friend had just made friends with her. Great, now she'd act all nice while John was round and then make threats towards Karkat while he was away. Just. Fucking. Peachy.

"Uh, hey," Karkat interjected their conversation.

"Oh hey Karkat! I want you to meet Vrisk-"

"I already know her," Karkat interrupted impatiently.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. She said she knew a Vantas, but wasn't sure if you were the same one. So how did you meet?"

"Fourth grade," Vriska said. She answered with perfect accuracy, smirking, obviously pleased that she'd have a target now. "We were the best of friends."

"Far from it, bitch," Karkat said coldly. "We were the very opposite, you were a bully, and I the victim."

"Well, it's nice to see you don't hold a grudge to that."

"I don't, I just know you're a bitch."

"Why I should-"

" _Vriska_ ," John said.

"I don't give a fuck, John. This little pussy has it coming."

"Vriska," John put simply.

"Ugh, _fine_. I won't destroy him _this time._ "

"Thank-you. I hate it when my friends fight."

Ms. Linda walked in the room. "Alright, class! Pair up!" she announced.

John paired up with - guess who - Karkat and Jade paired with Vriska. The rest of the class paired up, and everyone sat at a lab desk.

"Alright, I hope your happy with these partners, because next half I won't let you choose your partners, and I'll just assign them personally." The class chattered, unable to decide if it was good or bad with this happening. But, they'd at least enjoy the first eighteen weeks of school.

Today they started out with learning basics about the human body they hadn't learned last year. Then they'd move into basic mechanics, such as simple machines. Karkat was diligent with taking notes, and he was nice and shared them with John. The day finished with the announcements and busses getting called.

* * *

Karkat was silent the whole bus trip home. He opened his front door to find his brother Kankri was the only one home.

"What's up, Karcrap?" greeted Karkat.

"Oh, ha-ha. Where'd you get that one? Did you have to use the internet because you can't come up with adequate puns on my name that insult me at the same time? At least people at school can, and your a year older, so that's just sad," Karkat said smugly.

"I take it wasn't a very happy birthday?"

"When is it happy when you have to go to school on your birthday. Consider yourself lucky to 've been born on Christmas Break."

"I always do. That means double the presents on Christmas."

"Fuck you."

"Watch your mouth, little bro. We're gonna have a couple of parents home soon, so you might wanna keep your dirty mouth under control. How many new friends did ya make today?"

"Four, actually."

"Whoa-hoa. My brother's finally gotten over his social anxiety! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Actually, one of the friends I'd made today introduced me to two other people."

"Oh. Well, ya got my hopes up for nothin'. So, anyone... _familiar_ show up?"

"No, only Vriska _Mindfuck_ Serket."

"Oh, that bitch... I was asking if you saw me today 'cause I was there to talk to some sixth-graders about bullying for the community service hours I need."

"No, I didn't. Sorry."

"It's cool, didn't figure you would. Just testing my luck."

"Hmm."

* * *

When Karkat got up to his room, he booted up his computer. Thank God for no homework during the first week. He got on Pesterchum to check his messages from Gamzee. None from him, but there was someone he'd been randomly matched with. "arsenicCatnip," was their tag. Oh, ha-ha, Pesterchum. More jokes at the suspense of his name. The message seemed to be pretty recent, as well. He decided, against better judgement, to open it.

The message read, ":33 uhm, hello?"

What an odd way to type something. Was that some kind of face of some sort? He could make out the cat face (thinking to the side that this person was obsessed with cats) but nothing else. He replied.

"HELLO," was all he said. He quickly opened up his contacts list, adding John, Jade, and Dave to it.

He recieved another message, again from arsenicCatnip. He supposed to just keep on that page and talk to them.

":33 im not really sure what to say, but my name is nepeta

:33 whats yours?"

"IM KARKAT"

":33 hehe, do mew mind if i just call you karkitty?

"OKAY?"

":33 nice to meet you, karkitty

:33 i have to go, talk to mew tomorrow"

"OKAY, BYE"

":33 bye"

The conversation was left there. He didn't seem half bad. Karkat thought it was a 'he' just because that's who he was used to dealing with. Little did he know, he'd be getting a _whole_ different stoey later on.

* * *

The months dragged on. He talked more and more to Nepeta, who he referred to as AC in real life. He learned more about him, favorite shows, food, most embarassing moments. And AC learned the same about him. He usually was skeptical about talking to strangers online, but he figured it'd be someone to fall back on when things went to shit and none of his real life friends were around.

When Christmas Break was over, Karkat walked into science. He sat where he normally did and Ms. Linda was about to start rearranging everyone. Karkat sat on edge, hoping he wouldn't be paired with Vriska. Anyone, literally _anyone_ but her... "Karkat Vantas, your partner is... _Jade Harley._ " Karkat breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God at one time and cursing everything at the same time.

He was going to stutter, forget what he was saying, and just generally fuck up. He had to calm his nerves, as he'd be dealing with this for the next half of the school year. He should consider it a blessing, but because of his awkwardness, it was more of curse in his eyes. _Dammit, fuck, shit, what the hell am I going to do?!_ his thoughts rang.

In truth, throughout the year to come he got to know Jade a bit better, and Jade got to know him. He figured out how to speak to her, and though his short temper, he was very patient with her. Everyone saw the obvious soft spot for her, but he didn't give a rat's ass. Everyone also saw how well they got along, and it was obvious Karkat did, too. So, on the last day of school, he proposed this to himself: tell her everything. Ask her out. They were great friends, and he really liked her. It wouldn't be that hard. Would it?

So, he sat in science and asked Jade: "Hey, um, could you meet me in the front of the school after class? There's somthing I, um, wanted to ask you."

"Oh, sure," Jade said, somewhat dismissively. However, she did keep her word.

"Uh, so, this is going to be difficult for me to ask, so just give me a bit, okay?" Karkat began.

"Okay," Jade replied, her full attention on Karkat.

"Uhm, so, I guess it's kind of obvious by this point, but, I really like you... Do you maybe, I dunno, wanna catch a movie or somethin' sometime?" Karkat, asked, fingers crossed, a worried smile plastered on his face.

Dave, however, had different plans on what was about to happen.

"Karkat, I-"

"Hey, you two. What's up?"

"Uh, um... Nothin' much. What's up with you?" Karkat smiled nervously. He wanted Jade to answer his question, and feared the answer. The suspension was not only killing us, but him, too. Though, you've probably already figured this out, haven't you. That's why writing stories is sometimes a bit un-fun, as the reader knows what's gonna happen next, as many people have already written similar stories in romance. It sucks the fun out of everything, dammit!

"Hey, Jade, there's something that's been on my mind lately..." Dave began.

 _OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, DO. NOT. FUCKING. SAY IT. STRIDER._ Karkat's thoughts pounded against his skull.

"In truth, it's you, Harley. I guess, it's just I really like you. And I know, that's a bit of a tacky thing to say, especially coming from me, but you bring out what little emotion there is in me. The best and the worst. And I like that. Do you wanna go out sometime?"

 _TRAITOR,_ _FUCKER, SON OF A BITCH, NONONONONONONONONONONONO..._ Karkat didn't dare speak his mind. That'd be undignified, and ruin his previously thought "chances" with Jade. Now that Strider had entered the picture, he was dead meat. Doomed to perpetual loneliness. Strider had everything he didn't.

He suave, popular, and self-confident. Karkat had no chance. He accepted death here, and now.

"Yes, Dave. I would like to take you up on that offer."

Karkat heard those words, and it was as if his thoughts flat lined... _loser, no-life, hopeless, no chance_ and similar phrases were spelled out across his mind. Everyone in his past was right. He wouldn't make it in this world. If he couldn't talk to someone like Jade, he was _more_ than that. He was flat-out doomed.

He scratched his neck, looking down at the ground, and he began his trudge home. He was about to get hounded by his brother, but he built the internal walls to hide his remorse on his way home.

When he returned, he was greeted at the door with "You're home late. What happened?"

"None of your business, Kankri. Leave me alone. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and sure as hell don't bother me. I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap, and if anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm busy killing myself."

"Whoa, talk to me, buddy. I'm your brother, you can come to me with this."

"I don't want to talk, I want you to leave me the fuck alone!" Karkat yelled the last part, not giving a shit who heard. Kankri, on the other hand took it to heart. He looked at his brother, astonished that he'd just outburst like that. Something _really_ bad must've happened, so it obviously wasn't some bully.

* * *

There is more to this story, but I want you to take a breather. A wild ride for Karkat, as he faces the adversity of being overshadowed, he develops and inferiority complex, knowing Strider will always be "the coolkid everyone loves" and he will remain "the runt no one cares about."

So take this time now, to grab your snacks, drinks, and get comfortable. You're in for one hell of a ride, and I don't think your ready. If your are ready now, then proceed.

* * *

Karkat ran up to his room, slammed the door, and locked it. He held his pillow tight, sobbing loudly into it, unable to stop the tears from flowing. He thought Strider was cool. He looked up to him. That all changed when he was fucking betrayed by that shithead of a "coolkid." His phone went crazy, ringing and ringing and ringing. Message after message was left for him from John, asking him to explain what happened. He'd learned about it quickly, as a few steps away from the now happy couple of Jade and Dave he'd began crying then, and ran way.

Jade told him, as she'd witnessed it. Karkat thought he slipped away unnoticed, but apparently not. He texted John, "I don't wanna talk, I just want you all to leave me the fuck alone right now."

John soon texted back, "KK, I think it'd be best if you told at least me, so I can help you."

"Fuck off, I don't wanna talk, I just wanna be alone. I thought I made my point fucking clear, but apparently fucking not." He wasn't in the mood to deal with shit. And he'd have a hard time covering it up for the next two years. But we're getting ahead of ourselves.

"Karkat, please. We just want to help."

"I don't need your fucking help. Now, FUCK. OFF."

Karkat's sobbing slowly intensifiied. He couldn't stop. Heartbreak was difficult, but especially when you knew you'd be living in the shadows of a traitor that had a hand in it. There would never be a chance for Karkat to overpower Dave in any way. He'd always be under Dave's ridicule. He was hopeless, doomed, and unable to cope properly.

Sobbing was more than a coping mechanism for him. It was also a way of letting go. But that didn't seem to work no matter how hard he tried. His boiling rage towards Strider was far from quenched, however. Just overshadowed be the utter heart-stomping that'd been unleashed upon him. It was as if Jade didn't care. As soon as Strider was involved, "oh hell, just drop everything and follow Dave. Doesn't matter who I hurt, just so long as I have him," or that's what Karkat thought anyways.

Then Karkat remembered. The knife in his drawer. It was supposed to be for safety, but it was now going to lead to his downfall. He rolled up his left sleeve, holding knife in his right. He cut once, relinquishing the pain. A second, relishing in it. A third, pushing his luck. This continued several times, on both arms. It felt good. Why? He thought the more physical pain he felt, the less internal pain he felt. This would more than likely continue for awhile.

He loved it. He felt better with every slit of his skin. But it was never enough. He'd be out drinking instead if he was of age, but for now, the knife would have to do. He continued cutting up his arms until there was no ground left to cover. He didn't bother bandaging any of it. It made the pain worse on the outside, but he felt better inside. He was becoming a monster.

* * *

This continued over the summer, and he'd even excused himself to the bathroom during graduation just to continue it. John had pestered him multiple times about everything while the ceremony dragged on. Karkat told him it didn't matter, as it was in the past, but John had sneaking suspicions that wasn't the case. When John figured out he'd skipped a whole grade, he nearly had a heart attack, though, and that shut him up.

After the ceremony, Jade had apologized, but in truth, that wasn't enough for Karkat. An apology was not about to fix his smashed heart and the scars on his arms. But, it was the only thing she could've really done.

* * *

After the summer was over Karkat began highschool. His fourteenth birthday, yet again the first day of shool. But he went in, still torn up about what'd happened. It wasn't something easily forgot. He walked into his new homeroom, Ms. Rita, to be greeted by - guess what - absolutely no one he fucking knew. Big suprise there, am I right?

After homeroom, he caught Dave and Jade in the halls. He stole a few glances at them and his heart tore further. They were still together. Still happy. And admittedly, he was happy Jade found someone she liked and could be hapoy with, but it still fucked with his mind that it was Strider and not him. Usually, a stony-cold outside, Strider was now visibly warm and open about his feelings. And John, well he was a grade ahead. There was no way Karkat'd see him again throughout school.

It broke his heart knowing that now there'd be no one left for him to talk to. No one left for him to gawk over. Out of all of his friends, he'd gotten the shortest end of the stick, but he wasn't about to show his heavy remorse to the world. First was PE. Dammit.

He headed off, looking one last time at Jade and Dave. But this time, something snapped. He saw the kiss Strider planted on her forehead, and his face fell. He lost all patience with anyone. They were about to know about the short end he'd gotten. They'd know damn well just how they'd made him feel. His heartbroken want - no, need - for someone to love hadn't been quenched. And now, since Strider came along, it never would be.

His heart twinged with every glance he stole of the two. The more he thought about how alone he was, the more it made him want to _really_ use that knife. He was slowly spiraling into insanity, never to return from the deep end. His conversations with Nepeta drew deeper, longer, and one day she disappeared. It was a year later from the events I just explained, and this is truly what drove Karkat to his limit. He'd spend his PE period in the bottom of his locker, sobbing. He'd spend his time in the bathroom cutting himself. He'd spent his time at lunch alone, picking silently at his food.

And now, sixteen, he's truly reached the farthest insanity reaches. He wanted to take that knife and drag it across his throat. And he would've a year ago, had something not kept him from it. He couldn't tell what. Maybe a false sense of hope? A will to live? He didn't fucking know.

He heard a knock on his door. He was the only one in the house, so he went to open it. It was probably the new neighbors that'd moved. He was greeted by a girl about his age, his same pitch-black hair, wearing a green trench coat, Leo t-shirt, and an odd blue hat with a cat face on it with little ears and everything.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked, not wanting to be in this situation.

"Uh, yes. Hi, My name's Nepeta and I just moved in next door. I just wanted to meet you, but if you're busy I can leave."

Karkat stopped listenting after "Nepeta." Could it be the same Nepeta" Only one way to find out.

"What's Karkitty's least favorite activity?" he blurted.

"Meeting new people," she answered.

Karkat stood there, astonished.

* * *

 **Oh boy!**

 **Original Publishing Date: Jun 10, 2016; Unedited**

 ***I am not planning on continuing this oneshot series, however I'm condensing them down into one story in case I do wish to continue at some point in the future***


End file.
